


Fluff, Pure Pure Fluff

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: Gifts and also what I'm doing instead of working on my others [44]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I can write you another thing if you want, I have rewritten this like 3 times, I wrote this on a different device then transfered it so like, I'm so bad at writing Matsuhana I'm so sorry, M/M, Matsuhana City Valentine, There's a cool video of the transfer, happy valentine's day, i'll shut up now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: The prompt was: Future fic, Boys are dumb(Idk how I did on this one), domestic stuff





	Fluff, Pure Pure Fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/gifts).



> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!! <3

Issei Matsukawa doesn’t know what to say when he opens the door to the apartment he shares with Takahiro Hanamaki and sees the living room in complete disarray. At first Issei wonders if perhaps someone broke in, but he can tell, after a more careful once-over, that that isn’t the case.

The television (which Issei and Takahiro had to poll their money to buy) isn’t missing, and neither is that old radio that was old enough to play cassette tapes tapes, but modern enough to still connect to some stations that Takahiro insisted on bringing with him to college.

It seems that the most that is amiss is the organization of the furniture, and the scattering of pillows and blankets all around the floor.

“Makki?” Issei calls hesitantly, his voice not betraying his surprise as he tries to figure out a path through the chaos. 

“Hm?”

Issei  _ doesn’t _ scream when Takahiro’s disembodied head sticks out from between a blue and a black blanket near where their couch… is? Used to be? Issei can’t even tell. 

He doesn’t, but it’s a close thing, and as for the blush he tampers down in conjunction with the not-scream is only half out of embarrassment.

 “What’s this?”

“Oh,” Takahiro turns his head to the left and right before turning his deapan gaze to Issei, “it’s a pillowfort.”

“A fort,” Issei echoes, “Of course, how could I miss that?”

Takahiro shrugs, blankets lifting with the motion, “Want to enter?”

The corners of Issei’s lips turn up, “Of course.” He scans the side of the blanket walls facing him for a good entrance.

Issei decides to just set his bag down on the floor, and crawls through the wide gap between blankets that he had found.

Underneath, Issei was surprised to find that the warmth wasn’t unbearable, although now that he was inside, he could see the numerous openings that allowed both the cool outside air and light inside.

When he reaches Takahiro, who is laying on his back, legs bent beneath him somehow, on his phone, Issei has to take a moment to breath, because sometimes he forgets how much he loves Takahiro. 

The feeling is always there, of course, and Issei has gotten used to having it at a certain level.

His love for Takahiro is a given, had been since their second year of high school, more constant than many other things in his life. 

So at times like this, when it’s just them and Takahiro is doing something as simple as existing and the feeling wells up, it’s strong enough to be tangible, clogging his throat and making his eyes burn with unshed tears at the wave of sheer emotion that overcomes him.

The feeling reaches a breaking point  when Takahiro looks up at him, “Heya there tall, dark, and handsome, glad you could join me.”

“Me too,” Issei admits easily, and they share a soft smile.

“Did you by any chance stop at the store on the way back from class?” Takahiro asks, “Life or death.”

“I did not,” Issei responds, eyebrow raised in silent question.

“Well, we need ice cream, and we’re out, so let’s go.”

Issei considers, “Ice cream?”

“... and creampuffs.” Issei doesn’t even try to hide his snicker.

“Life or death.” Takahiro accentuates, and Issei waves a hand, turning back to the entrance of the fort.

“Let’s go then.”

 

The walk to the store is nice, sun barely high in the sky. They spend it joking and playfully shoving at each other, making sure not to push hard enough that either of them end up in the street. They walk into the store with smiles on their faces. The trip to the store was more subdued than one might expect, they only got ice cream, and they kept their comments between themselves. 

For the most part.

The walk home was, as always, the best part of going anywhere with Takahiro, in Issei’s humble opinion. 

Takahiro’s hand was strong and calloused in his, they walked so close their shoulders brushed, talking companionably about the parts of their days that the other had missed and occasionally lapsing into companionable silence. 

“Hey, Makki?” Issei eventually asks, “what made you want to build a fort?”

At his question, Takahiro burns scarlet, “Well,” he begins, as though he weren’t bright red, “I remember you saying you never built one when you were little, so,” Takahiro makes a broad gesture with his hands, and Issei feels his throat close up with love for the second, but undoubtedly not last time that evening, and he squeezes Takahiro’s hand.

Ahead of them, the sunset paints the sky orange.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so bad and short I've been sick and figuring out the transfer process was,,, an experience. I can write you an additional thing if you want, again, sorry. I don't like how this turned out and I reworked it 3 times I really hope it's at least okay.


End file.
